13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Baker's Poems
poem (Poem #1)]] After Ryan Shaver's pestering, Hannah writes a poem, and presents it to the Evergreen Poetry Club. Hannah starts to write more and more poems after this. Afterwards, Ryan takes her first poem and publishes it in his magazine, Lost and Found, all without Hannah's consent. Poem #1 Today I am wearing lacy black underwear for the sole purpose of knowing I am wearing them. And underneath that? I am absolutely naked. And I’ve got skin. Miles and miles of skin; I’ve got skin to cover all my thoughts like Saran Wrap that you can see through to what leftovers are inside from the night before. And despite what you might think, my skin is not rough, nor is it bullet proof. My skin is soft, and smooth, and easily scarred. But that doesn’t matter, right? You don’t care about how soft my skin is. You just want to hear about what my fingers do in the dark. But what if all they do is crack open windows So I can see lightning through the clouds? What if all they crave is a jungle gym to climb for a taste of fresher air? What if all they reach for is a notebook to scribble not a hand to hold? But that’s not the story you want. You are licking your lips and baring your teeth. Just once I would like to be the direction someone else is going in. I don’t need to be the water in the well. I don’t need to be the well. But I’d like to not be, the ground anymore. I’d like to not be the thing people dig their hands in anymore... for something they can own. ... Some girls know all the lyrics to each other’s songs. They find harmonies in their laughter. Their linked elbows echo in tune. What if I can’t hum on key? What if my melodies are the ones nobody hears? Some people can recognize a tree, A front yard, and know they’ve made it home. How many circles can I walk in before I give up looking? How long before I’m lost for good. It must be possible to swim in the ocean of the one you love without drowning. It must be possible to swim without becoming water yourself. But I keep swallowing what I thought was air. I keep finding stones tied to my feet. Justin It was the smile that did it, first The way it seemed so easy for you to be so happy. That smile I wish I'd never seen Poem #3 You can't see what's going on Because what's going on is too deep and too dark for you to see Everyone's smiling and talking, and happy and i'm thinking How the fuck are so you so happy when I'm screaming inside! I want to leave, but I can't I'm bound by the will I can never give up Why am I stopping? I want to leave but I can't I'm bound by the will I can never give up You do what you have to, to try and survive I may be ugly, but at least I'm alive Forbidden Fruit Oh, fruit forbidden so sour, so sweet I have been banished from the garden and I don't think I miss it and yet i want another bite Love Letter They told me that I was meant for the cleaner life that you would drag me through the mud They said that you would tread all over me that they could see right through you. That you were full of hot air that I would always be chasing. Always watching you disappear after sleeker models that it would be a viscous cycle. But I knew better. I know about your rough edges and I have seen your perfect curves I will fit into whatever spaces you let me If loving you means getting dirty, bring on the grime The Intruder (Partial Recover) Sometimes the intruder doesn't need to break a window Sometimes they already have the key I'm saying that the house is on fire And all I know how to do is write poems All I know I know how to do is arrange flowers on the table of a burning home I am pressing against the frame I am chanting the right words I am gripping my fists and letting them go Clay Jensen (Partial Recover) I love Star Wars. I love Arcade Fire. I love the way you talk about science. I love the way you spoke about the moon. And I know I am so far from ever being good enough to be with you But please know that I love you, and I ??? can't bring myself to say it. Gallery References Category:Objects